Always Coming Back Home
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When it seems that Ben is gone for good at the hands of Vilgax, The Grant Mansion aliens fight back harder than they ever have before.


**guestsurprise did this request for me and I made a few touches on it. Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Ben was fighting as hard as he could against Vilgax and his metallic minions; he was running low on energy and he felt like he was at his wits end.

"I can't let him get past me; he'll kill everyone if he gets through!"

"Tennyson, you look tired. Could it be that I am too much for you?" Vilgax chuckled evilly, now swinging another punch at him.

"I'm just warming up," Ben whispered, now throwing another punch. But Vilgax ducked just in time and swung his leg under Ben and knocked Ben on his back. Ben jumped up just in time before Vilgax could stomp on him and let out such a dangerous growl that it almost made Vilgax flinch.

"You're losing your strength Tennyson," He chuckled, now slashing at the boy's stomach.

"Not just yet." Ben hissed. But just at that moment, Rachel ran out to help him, knowing Ben was dying!

"Ben!" Rachel yelled. But when she ran to help, Vilgax aimed his gun at her.

"RACHEL NO!" Ben yelled, now running and standing in front of Vilgax' gun! He knew he was aiming for Rachel and the entire Grant Mansion! He used his entire body to take the blow of the gun!

"BEN!" Rachel screamed. But it was too late! Vilgax let his gun aim right at Ben and it appeared that Ben was completed destroyed in a flash of light! Rachel fell to her knees and began to scream and cry, pain shooting through her for losing her friend.

"Good riddance, Ben Tennyson." Vilgax said in pure mirth. He then turned and saw both Rook and Rachel angrily charging at him and letting out war cries. Still injured from the fight with Ben, Vilgax quickly transported out of there!

"He is escaping!" Rook said angrily.

"We have to let him go Rook; I have some terrible news." Rachel said sadly.

"What is it? What happened?! Where is Ben?!" Rook said in terror, now looking around for Ben.

"Rook, wait til we get home." Rachel said sadly.

* * *

A few minutes later…

"WHAT?!" Vamps said, nearly falling out of his seat!

"You can't be serious! Ben can't be dead!" Feedback said running in the room.

"Please, please Aunt Rachel! Tell me Ben is coming back!" Sparkle pleaded.

"Sparkle…I…." Rachel started.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" A voice thundered. Everyone turned and saw Four Arms looking like a maniac running in and looking around frantically. "Where's Ben?! Where is my little buddy?!"

"Everyone, I'm sorry. But I saw Ben give his life for us just this morning," Rachel said as tears began to sting her eyes.

"Who did this?!" Swampfire answered angrily.

"Vilgax," Rachel hissed. She then ran and picked up her own Proto-tool. "Let's go get him!"

"Way ahead of you," Rook said, now running out the door ahead of them. The aliens all cried out and ran out of the mansion and into town. It didn't take them long to find Vilgax and his minions causing havoc. He was celebrating because of Ben's destruction.

"That foolish human! I will destroy this entire planet in a matter of seconds! How wonderful for him to stupidly throw his life away!" Vilgax laughed.

"ENOUGH!" A voice yelled. He spun around and saw Rachel, Sparkle, and the other aliens looking as angry as a beehive in the lava pit! "It's over, you monster!" Rachel roared.

"What's the matter human? Angry that we destroyed your dumb defender?"

"Silence!" Rook roared.

"I take orders from no one. I do as I please and I have destroyed that worthless Tennyson," He chuckled happily.

"We will get you for hurting Ben!" Sparkle said angrily now unleashing some electric shocks that actually made Vilgax move back.

"You will pay for that Conductoid!" He hissed. But when he charged, both Shocks and Feedback stood in front of her.

"Stay away from her!" Shocks demanded.

"Or else..." Feedback said, now in a growl that made everyone know that he was about to attack.

"Come Conductoid! Show me what you've got!" He chuckled. And for the next few moments, there was nothing but confusion. They began to fight so viciously that it made all of the civilians run for their lives!

"I love your dedication to your fallen hero," Vilax taunted, now picking up Rook and throwing him. Rook did a backflip and like a cat, landed on his feet.

"Silence, you scum! You will pay for harming Ben!"

"Why the emotion? He went out in an honorable way. Isn't that what a hero does?" Vilgax laughed once more, now dodging a punch from Four Arms!

"When I get my hands on you I will twist you into a pretzel!" Four Arms yelled.

"Come and try Tetramand; your kind was always known for having a temper!" He laughed.

"STOP!" a voice yelled over the crowd. Everyone turned around and saw Ben walk out of the bushes. Everyone stood in complete shock!

"Guys, what's the matter? It's me!" Ben laughed.

"NO! He can't be alive!" Vilgax said angrily, now charging with all of his might.

"Ready for round two?!" Ben growled, now charging after him! Before they knew it another fight broke out and they began to fight again!

Before they knew it, Ben ran out to battle his nemesis once more, but they weren't going to let him battle that monster alone again!

"Let's help him!" Sparkle said, now running out and charging.

"You get back here!" Shocks said grabbing her and keeping her to the safety of the sidelines.

"We'll handle this!" Four Arms said, now running out to help his friend!

Within a few moments, the monster was forced to retreat!

"This isn't over Tennyson! You will die at my hands!" Vilgax roared as he orderd his robots to go back!

"Not while we still live you will not," Rook hissed. He then turned to Ben and his eyes widened in happiness and joy. "Ben, you are…alive!"

"Yes, I'm fine guys!"

"How did you survive?!" Rachel gasped, running to hug her good friend.

"I was able to make an Echo Echo clone. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all sooner, but I had to keep in the background for a bit," Ben said, hugging her tighter.

"Ben! Welcome home!" Rook said, now running and glomping his partner! Ben smiled and let his partner do it because he knew that he worried them all!

"LET'S WELCOME BEN HOME!" Four Arms cheered, now running and they all dog piled him! There was nothing like having the hero home!

Back at the mansion, everyone threw a big party just to have Ben back.

Many of the aliens hugged Ben and smothered him with love. Ben managed to slip away and watch the aliens from the corner.

"Uncle Ben!"

Ben felt someone hug his leg and there was little Sparkle.

"Hey, kiddo." Ben picked up the alien and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Sparkle said, half crying.

"You really scared us, Ben." Rachel said.

Ben paused for a moment. "I never would have imagined you guys would take on Vilgax like that just to avenge me."

"Why wouldn't we?!" Rachel blurted.

Ben looked sad for a moment. "Well...I know you guys love me and all, but I felt you were going to throw your lives away for a guy who always causes trouble."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Four Arms voice boomed, startling Ben. The red alien picked up the boy. "Ben, your a person worth fighting for. You're the best little pal I ever had!"

"And the best uncle I ever had!" Sparkle said.

"Ben, we all love you more than anything." Rachel said. "It wouldn't be throwing our lives away because we'd never go down so easily to a bully like Vilgax."

"He's the one who's pathetic." Four Arms added. "That squid head will never take a hint. No matter what he throws at us, we'll be there to stop him every time."

"And we'll always be there for you and vice versa." Rachel said. She cupped Ben's chin and kissed him on the cheek.

Ben started to blush. Sparkle began smooching Ben several times on the other cheek.

"Ahahahahahaha! Hey! That tickles!" Ben giggled.

"No, this tickles!" Four Arms wiggled his fingers on the surface of Ben's stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed.

Four Arms laughed and hugged his best buddy. Everyone gathered around and joined in a giant group hug. The boy smiled as pure love and warmth filled him.

And Ben Tennyson truly felt like a winner that day.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Here ya go! I hope everyone enjoys it! Sorry I have been inactive lately. There has been a lot going on.**

 **newbienovelistRD: I understand, guestsurprise. Take as much much time as you need off. After all the amazing work you do, you've earned some time off :)**


End file.
